BirthdayHalloween Fun!
by Nyx27Seth
Summary: Thanatos and his friends are having fun on Halloween. Tamar and Alcezar Jafar hangs out! D.Minx owns her Thanatos.


An: I love Halloween it's one of my favorite Holidays! I mean, who doesn't like free candy, dressing up, and watching scary movies at night with friends and making fun of them? I just love it! When I get kids one day I'll make their Halloween childhood all fun and awesome! Anyway, one shot. Whoo!

**Disclaimer: 's own her Persephone, Thanatos, Melinoe, Macaria, Eris, Alcezar Jafar, Savannah Maleficent, and much more if you read her stories you will know! I own my characters which are Nite, Zag, Tamar, Ceilo, Star, Little Hades, Envy, Jason and a bit more. Disney own there characters.**

**Warning: If you read one of my stories and do not like it. Then, DO NOT READ IT! I find it pointless. DO NOT LIKE! DO NOT READ! MY grammar sucks! So, beware of that. I really don't check my writing once I'm finish with it. I'm just a lazy person and this is a hobby I enjoy doing. MY GRAMMAR SUCKS!**

**Summary: Envy and her family are spending Halloween with Hades' family and the Disney group from House of Mouse. The club is throwing a big party and Thanatos birthday is some graveyard.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Everyone in ToonTown loves Halloween. They love the smell of fall, the crunchy leaves, the wind blowing in the air and most of all the smell of pumpkin pie. Especially, pumpkin pie made from Sweet n' Yummy Bakery made by the best bakerchef in the city, Envy! Yes, when it's Halloween Envy would have a large line in her bakery. She sighs this will take forever sometimes she curse her awesome baking abilities. "Ma!" Envy hears her son's voice "Ma!" Envy turns around to see her little Hades on his high chair making a mess of his pumpkin pie. He licks his fingers giving a bursts of giggles, "More, plea-we!" He hold out the small plastic plate with his dirty chubby hands.

"Oh, bubalah!" Envy saw her son's face covered in pumpkin pie as she wipe his face and took the plate, "that's enough of pie. I don't want you to spoil your dinner."

"B-b-but, mama…" Little Hades' had his big black teary eyes as he sniffs.

Envy frowned, she hates making her children cry. "Alright, one more slice and no more." Envy cooed as she handed him another slice. Little Hades giggles at another victory for more pie! His chubby hands happily dug into the pie and shove a mouthful of it tasting the sweetness.

Envy giggles watching her son happily eating. "Mom, where you want me to put these?" Tamar came walking out of the living with a large box.

"Oh goodness, is that for my aunt?" Envy asked.

Tamar breathes heavily as she put the box on one of the tables, "Yeah. The mailman left it on the doormat. I almost tripped on it." Tamar giggles as she went over to cooed at her brother. Little Hades giggles "Tammy!"

"Oh Honey, I don't think I'll be able to send this to my tia." Envy frowns, "Can you do a me a favor?"

"You want me to give that to grandaunt?" Tamar asked.

"Oh please. I am so busy all day. I have to finish these orders," Envy was quickly at the cashier taking the money and giving the treats to the customers, "and I have to help my friends at the club then, I have to change and- all this stuff. Please, understand I would never ruin your Halloween time."

"Mom, don't worry besides," Tamar said, "I don't mind visiting my grandaunt and looking at her spices."

"Okay. Thank you, so much. Are you sure that you will be able to carry this?" Envy asked, "I could ask Zag and Nite to-" Tamar cut her off, "No! I got it. Besides, I got a wagon I'll be selling some chips and food when I'm out trick or treating."

"Ohhhh, selling food like your old mama!" Envy giggles as she use her hips to bump into Tamar's bum, "Not going out with any boys?"

"Mo-oo-oom!" Tamar blushed, "Boys are gross!" She joked knowing thats not true.

Her brothers came down stairs hearing that. Nite puff out his chest, "What? Oh, have you know I'm not gross but I'm classy as hell!" Zag giggles havng toilet paper wrapped around his body. Envy saw Nite's hair covered in fake blood- well she hoped it was fake. When it comes to Halloween her boys always do something very crazy and extreme.

"What you have tiolet paper around you, honey." Envy went over to remove it from Zg's head.

"I was trying to be a mummy and Nite thought I would use this but so far this failed!"

"It`s cheap! I litherally had to use food dye to make this look like real blood and one of Tammay's make up kit!"

Envy sighed in relief its fake blood, good. "Now, Zag... your father bought your mummy costume its on top of your bed."

"Okay!" Zag grins as he stripped the paper off of him. He had his blue sweater on and navy blue jeans. "My costume is gonna be awesome!"

"Blah! I"m gonna be a zombie! Everyone are scared of zombies." Nite grin, "Watch I'ma scare Savannah and all her friends."

"She got friends?" Zag arched his eyebrow.

Tamar and Envy gasps at the mean joke. "Dude, thats fucked up! She gotz friends." Nite said.

"Really? I mean, from what I heard Thanatos and her are not friendsfrom their date together. Alcezar rarely talks to herand Eris goes to her when she's bored and uses her."

Envy ohhed, "That's differcult to say. Villians are weird. They have this S&m friendship!"

"True. Anyway, I'ma go get ready soon there will night. Darkness will rise and the monsters will come alive then the true mystery starts." Nite said in his Dracula's voice.

Envy giggles, "Alright, but first help me because I have a lot of stuff to do today! Zag. Nite. I want you two to take these to the club and give it to Minnie and Daisy." She pointed at the large boxes.

"Alright." They said as they grab the boxes. Good thing the club was only two blocks away."What about that one?" Pointing at the large one on the table.

"I'm taking that one to our grandaunt." Tamar said, "I'lll do it when I'm selling my chips and tortas."

"Alright." They said.

* * *

><p>Thanatos was wearing a nice black suit with nice clean shoes. He added a very nice cologne dap on his hands then patted on his cheeks. A few of Old Spice on his hair to add a bit of sizzle. Black eyes looked at his blond flamed hair,he took a moment to let his hair turned blond hair. He slick it back noticing he should take a moment to limit his powers of his 'Death touch'. One of his reapers were holding the simple black coat and black fadora hat. "How does this look?" He asked his servants.<p>

The reapers gave a big nod and thumbs up. They were usually respectable of their creator and believe talking might be disrespect him since many mortals take their `moment of slience' to respect the dead. Of course, they notice their creator/father was getting ready for their birthday so they vow on that day never talk because it means to give a massive respect to him. Thanatos didn't mind nor care. His servants or creations would try to pay him respect. "Yeah, I do look good." Thanatos grins for a moment, "They call me, Than- Than Bonds!" The reapers clapped at him.

"Whoo, look at you!" Thanatos winced when he heard his parents walking in one of his private office/room. Ever since, he gotten to be a bit mature he had his side of the Underworld or created a place for his reapers and his side to work in peace.

"Sweet-flames, you look so handsome!" Persephone smiles widely seeing her son looking so mature and finally a grown man.

"Who's da girl ya tryin'l to impress!" Hades asked as the Underworld couple walks in the reapers disappear into black mist. They find no point to be around the Royals.

"No one just lookin' nice for my birthday. Besides, I'ma hang out with my friends and we'll be back for my birthday party at the club."

"It was so nice of Envy to let us use the club for Thanny's birthday. I want you to hug and thank her, alright." Persephone said to her son.

"Yeah. Yeah. The usually greeting you always want me to do." Thanatos said as he looked at his parents dressed up like Greasers, "are you-"

"Your mother likes this kinds of movies." Hades sighed.

Melione walks in wearing her usual outfit, "How frightful." She said seeing her parents, "Do I have to go?"

"Its only one night brat. Besides, you might have fun scary the kids." Hades said.

"That brings me a bit of joy in my soul." Melinoe said as she rolled her eyes.

Macaria dressed as a colorful hippster, "Get with the program, man! Its the government that pollunating your mind with all these negativity into this world." She bursts into fits of giggles.

"What?" Hades asked in confusion, "What you been smokin' on? Don't tell me you been sharing puff puff with those goodie two sandels Hercules' brats!"

"Dad," Macaria said giving a bit of a scowl on her pretty face, "I'm a hipster! I go against the MAN! Me, Ceilo, and Star are being hipsters this year."

"Oy, best friends with the twins. You three come up with the most - oy my head hurts!" Hades said.

Persephone looks over at Melinoe, "How about you? How's Tamar?"

"She's good. Book club was suppose to be held today but someone ruined it for me." Melinoe joked seeing Thanatos glaring at her.

"Well, excuse me for having to be born."

"Alrght, no fighting. We got places to be. Come on, Sephie, Mac, and Mel. I dont wanna be late." Hades said as he tapped his watch, "Let's go."

"Bye Than. Behave." Persephone said.

"See ya!" Saw his family left into smoke and orbs. He sighs in relief, "Finally, some peace. Yo, wheres my hat?" the repears pop out of the dark and started to handed the coat and Fadora to him. "I want ya to work hard. No fooling around. No laid backs- no nothing but doing your job. We have a tight schedule. I need everything right. Got it. Can you handle a day without me fixing the problem?"

The reapers nodded. They knew never to bother their creator. It was forbidden and wrong. He worked so hard to bring in the souls in. So, they always found a way to let the souls come without them ranting for the boss.

"Good. Behave and work." Thanatos put on his coat and fadora hat on. He put on his white ring and disappear into nothing. The reapers went over to their world to do their work.

* * *

><p>Alcezar Jafar waited in the graveyard having his Dracula outfit on. Of course, he wore this long ago but he likes that fact he could pull it off. He wanted to be a doctor but it turns out he rather be this. He had his hair slick back and wore a nice vitorian suit with a black and red cape. He saw fog building up in the graveyard and the wind and clouds coming in. He rolled his purple eyes knowing his best friend is coming, "Yeah, very funny, Thanatos." He grunts seeing the foot stop building up.<p>

"Awe, man. I thought I got you like the last time." Thanatos walk out of the shadows having a big grin on his face. "Hey, vampier, again? What you wanna sparkle?"

Alcezar Jafar scowled at him, "Enough with the Twilight jokes."

"What? Don't tell me you found your Belle- or maybe it's more of Jacob." Thanatos grin wildly.

"Oh ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny. I think I'm peeing in my pants." Alcezar Jafar said in a droned voice.

Thanatos chuckles, "Whoa watch it. I know I'm funny but dang! You need your mommy to clean you up." Alcezar Jafar glares darkly at his best friend.

"Yooohhhooo!" They heard a bubbly voice through the other side of the graveyard. Thanatos and Alcezar saw Eris and Savannah walking toward them. Eris wearing a sexy tiger with skirt and Savannah dressed as Bellatrix from Harry Potter.

"Oh great, here comes trouble." Alcezar Jafar scowled at Eris.

Thanatos snorted as he crosses his arms, "You got that right." The two had a bit of issues when Eris always come up. Especially when Than tries to get a few fun with Tamar. Sure, Eris is a fun goddess but at times she's just too chaotic, figures.

"Hey, nice costumes." Eris had her hands on Thanatos' chest, "Especially, you. I like this sexy style. May I ask why dress so nicely for Halloween?"

"That fact, it's my birthday," Thanatos pointed out the obvious. Gosh, one night stand and the goddess already thinks she's Thanatos' girlfriend. To think them being teenagers it would be simple to say they have no strings attached.

"Oh no," Eris's eyes stare into Thanatos' yellow eyes, "I think your trying' to impress someone. Someone like…" Her voice changed to something more vicious, "Miss. Goody-Two-Sandels?" A nickname she use on Tamar.

Thanatos smirks widely, "Ya got me. I got the hotz for Tamz."

Savannah rolled her eyes, "And I bet she's fine with the neutral God?"

"Oy, still not over our date?"

Savannah Maleficent gave him the finger.

"Oh that's nice." Thanatos joked.

"Enough! Let's just go steal some candy." Alcezar Jafar grunts.

"Chill, dude." Thanatos said, "Look we're going just come your dick down." Alcezar Jafar glares at hime while the girls bursts into fits of giggles.

* * *

><p>A few minutes ago before Thanatos and his friends showed up to the graveyard. Nite, Zag, and Tamar were in their costume walking through the graveyard in the dark. Tamar had a sports bag and a large red wagon she's pulling from behind. On the wagon were the box for her grandaunt and some other stuff she brought to sell. She dressed like La Santa Murete; her face painted as a sugar skull, a long beautiful red dress with floral patterns on it, and a nice large red sunhat with candles on it. Tamar was happy she took the time to look like La Muerte from the Book of Life. Nite dressed as a zombie and Zag as a mummy. The three kept walking.<p>

"You know, I heard Thanatos and his buddies are coming here to meet up." Nite said having his hands on his pocket.

Zag eating hot cheetos, "Oh, really? Let me guess. You were being nosy."

"You two should stay away from them." Tamar said.

"Say what?" Nite and Zag said out loud.

"Well, I feel the stares on Thanatos and his friends. You two always do some crazy shit on or with them and I'm not gonna be around to save your asses. Last time, mom barely couldn't do anything because you two had to record Zeus last affair and showed it on the House of Mouse large screen!" Tamar said.

"Hey, you gotta admit it was funny." Nite laughs, "Besides, me and Zag can handle it. You go have fun sell and send that box to our grandaunt."

"Alright! Oh and if you see Alcezar tell him to come meet me at the end of the graveyard," Tamar said as pushes her wagon next to her, "my mom said Screama have some ingredients for Jafar."

"No probs." Nite said, "You go sell. I'll text ya when I see him."

"Alright. I gotta go sell my chili won't stay warm forever." Tamar said seeing her brother giving smiles, "and be good. I swear, if I have to fix your mess, I'ma kick ya asses and shove my foot up high you wouldn't be sitting for weeks."

"Chill." Zag said, "We'll be good. Scouts honor!" They held their hands up.

"I hope so." Tamar grunts as she left, "See yeah, bitches."

* * *

><p>"Alright," Nite and Zag walked back to the middle of the graveyard, "You go hide there and I'll hide here and we'll scare the shit out of them."<p>

"Hahahaha, I can't wait to scare their asses." Zag grins as he finishes his bags of Hot Cheetos.

"Seriously, Alcezar…" The two boys heard them coming they quickly hide behind the tombstone.

The group walked down the small hill heading where the two brothers were. "I suppose you sparkle, too." Savannah teased the pale demigod. Thanatos couldn't stop laughing while Alcezar glares at his friends. Of course, they would make fun of him because of that damn foolish movie and book called Twilight. Surely, they don't he put glitter on.

"Relax, dude." Thanatos playfully nudge his best friend's side, "We're only pulling ya string."

"Hmph," Alcezar said, "I don't need your pity."

"Awe, is the little vampire sad because he didn't find his Bella." Thanatos playfully cooed as he pitches Alcezar Jafar's cheek. Eris and Savannah snickers at the god's joke.

Alcezar slaps Thanatos' hand away, "Knock it off. I'm surprised you know more of the story."

"I have two sisters. Obviously, they read the book and when you have a little sister. She tends to tell what's going on in the da book like ten billion types over and over again." Thanatos snorted.

"The book was… okay." Savannah spoke softly which made Eris gag.

"Eck! That book was made for the wannabes and lonely peeps." Eris said as they walk close where Zag and Nite were at.

Thanatos felt something different as he walked closer to the middle of the graveyard. "Hey, you hear that."

"Nu-huh! I'm not falling for one of your stupid tricks, Than." Eris scowled at the god.

Thanatos shrugs might as well let her get scared then. "Whatever." He notices someone was watching them but he let it go.

"So, are we splitting up for stealing some candy?" Savannah Maleficent asked.

Once they were close to the two boys, "We are gonna go-" Alcezar paused as Nite and Zag pop out scaring Savannah and Eris. The two female shriek out loud while Thanatos holds his laughter and Alcezar Jafar stares at the two like they're idiots.

"Hahahaha!" Nite and Zag laughs along Thanatos. Eris and Savannah glare daggers at them.

"You ass!" Eris growls, "Your gonna pay for this!"

"Lighten up." Nite snorted, "Besides, I didn't think you would scream. Sav, of course ya would."

The female witch scowls at them giving a angry huff, "Jerks."

"Anyway, we gotta run. Wouldn't want to miss the party." Nite said as he clap his hands together, "Booze and women just how daddy likes it."

"Your not gonna steal candy?" Savannah asked.

Zag shook his head, "No. Our mom have a shitload of candy and it's insane!"

"Yeah, we have candy." Nite said, "Anyway, peace out- Oh! A.J, my sis told me to meet her at the end of the graveyard."

"Why on earth she's there?"

"Selling some food." Nite shrugs, "Same old. Same old. Anyway, meet her or else she come over and kick your ass if you leave her, Romeo…"

Zag chuckles, "Remember kiss gentle then attack!"

Thanatos snorted, "I bet his last kiss was his mom." The two boys laughs at the joke. Alcezar Jafar glare at the three boys.

"I'll be with Tammy for the whole night…" Alcezar Jafar smirks widely.

Thanatos snorted, "You can have her."

"Ohhh, someone is jealous."

"Shut up." Thanatos yelled at the Rivera brothers.

"Whateves. Anyway, me and my bro be going now." Nite patted on Zag's back, "We got a party to go to."

"See ya- oh Alcezar be careful when Than changes into you and steals her first whatevers man." Zag laughs as he went with his brother.

"I know." Alcezar Jafar said with a smirk, "And as for you three good luck. I'm going to visit Tamar." He disappear in dark blue mist.

"What da he-" Thanatos was cut off when Eris wrapped her arms around his arm, "Looks like is just you and me and…" She rolled her eyes at Savannah, "and Savannah."

Thanatos scowled at that.

* * *

><p>Tamar was selling her food in front of the graveyard entrance. Many people stopped to buy her food for their children or themselves some came back after trick or treating at the other side of the street for more food. She felt a cold presences behind her and jumps when she heard a deep voice go, "Boo!"<p>

"Ahh!" Tamar screams nearly had a heart attack. She quickly punches Alcezar Jafar in the face. "Ah!" Alcezar scream in pain feeling his nose broken.

"Ah! Oh my gosh, AJ! I'm so sorry!" Tamar quickly went to grab a napkin for the pale demigod's nose bleeding.

Alcezar Jafar took the napkin to clean off the blood on his top lip. "I am so sorry! Maybe next time you shouldn't scream me like that." Tamar fumed, "You're lucky i didn't sock you with a frying pan!"

"Some how I would be frighten that you were to carry that around." Alcezar Jafar said wiping off the blood from his nose.

Tamar huffed as she actually took her frying pan out, "You're lucky nobody asked for some Mexican Enchiladas!"

"Ohhh I'm quivering in fear. You can hear my knees shaking." Alcezar Jafar said sarcastically.

Tamar rolled her eyes, "Suit yourself," She locks up and down at Alcezar's costume and smirks widely, "Edward."

"Augh, why is everyone keep saying that?" Alcezar Jafar growled.

Tamar giggles as she put her stuff away in her cart. The best thing about her cart was that she can push a button and everything will go back being a smaller cart. "Hey, twilight was tend. Team Edward. Team Jacob. Purposely I don't like it. The books were okay but, that's not my thing. Now, if we're talking about Harry Potter-"

"Wait, you like Harry Potter?" Alcezar Jafar asked in surprised.

"Yeah! That's the shit!" Tamar said, "I'm a true fan."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Wait, are you a fan?"

Alcezar Jafar clears his throat, "Um… I prefer being the one who is aware of it…" Then, he mumbles quietly, "but, yes, I am a fan."

"Oh my gosh!" Tamar squeals in delight, "We are totally gonna talk about the books and the movies. We have to discus some of the things in them!"

"Now, Tammy, I said-"

"Which house are you in?" Tamar asked.

"I'm either a Slytherin or Ravenclaw since, I'm evil I'm highly aware I would be Slytherin and the fact I can speak parseltongue on my father side." Alcezar Jafar answer the question quickly, "You?"

"I am a Ravenclaw. I'm smart ass hell." Tamar said with a smile, "and loyal."

"Very interesting I thought you would be Hufflepuff."

"Oh ha. Ha. HA!" Tamar rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms, "Like yellow would look good on me."

"Hmph." Alcezar Jafar shrugs, "So, are we going to your grandaunt's shop?"

"Oh yeah! Let's go." Tamar said pushing her cart, "I have to remove this make-up on face it's burning my eyes!"

"You would be a perfect Hufflepuff." Alcezar Jafar smirked as the two walking to the Spice Shop.

"Bitch, please." Tamar said as they walk into Scream's Spice Shop. Alcezar Jafar helped Tamar with the box as they went inside. "Ti-Ti, we're here!"

"I'm coming." Scream said as she came out one of her doors. She dressed as a witch. "Thank you, Tammy. I know, Halloween is one of your biggest holidays and I'm sorry I had to waste your time."

"Not at all. I like helping out." Tamar smirks widely.

Screama smiles at she sees her grandniece dressed so beautiful. "You make a perfect Lady of the Dead." She looks over at Alcezar Jafar, "And you make a very handsome vampire." Alcezar Jafar gave a bow.

Tamar giggles, "Thank you. What's in the box?" She grab a towel to wipe off the make-up she had on her face. She did like looking like a skull but she was sweating and her make-up was already irritating.

"Oh, some rare orders these hunters, witches, sorcerers, and wizards want." Screama said, "A few vampire's tears, werewolf's hair, mermaid's fin and what not."

"Cool." Tamar said having a glass jar filled with unicorn's eyeballs that came from the box.

Scream looks over at Alcezar Jafar, "Oh and here's your father's box. He asked quite the rare ones. Big spell ya working' on? I mean, with the use of Phoenix's ashes and cupid's arrow?"

Tamar stares wide eyes, "What are you making?"

Alcezar Jafar smirks widely as he took the small box, "Something for me to know and you to find out."

"Hmph, jerk." Tamar huffed, "Oh well. Screama, I have a list of ingredients I need you to get me, please. I got the money right here." She took out the list from her cleavage which cause Alcezar Jafar to quickly look away. Women, really? He thought why they need to do that? He knows Tamar have the body Thanatos really likes curvy with a booty and big breasts. Though, Alcezar Jafar is very simple as long as the girl is wicked and have pretty face usually a willow figure but it all depends since, dating is not a big thing for him.

Screama took the list and smiles, "I see. Heheheh, you a curious little bugger. I don't want the money, pumpkin. We're family and Alcezar don't worry about paying me. Your father have a way with words and know how to charm a gal." Screama sighs in love with at Jafar's charms. This caused Alcezar and Tamar to shiver like they really want to know that. Then, Screama put the list in her cleavage. Alcezar Jafar eyes widen this woman have gigantic breasts she already gets attention from them doing that in public doesn't help anything! He quickly looks away maybe he should've stay with his friend then again, he get to talk to Tamar.

Screama went in the back of her spices room the kind were she sells for potions and special ingredients. Alcezar Jafar saw Tammy at the other side of the room looking at the tools, "I'm gonna need this and this."

"What are you making?"

"Hmmm, a little birdie once told me that it was for me to know and you to find out." Tamar gave a devious smirk.

"Touche."

"I know." Tamar giggles, "I'm making a potion for my brothers. They want me to make a potion of ecstasy."

"Lust?"

"Yeah, something like that. You?"

"Me and my father are actually trying to make a high level for on alchemy of a new breed of phoenix."

"So, does the cupid arrow makes it have the power of love?"

"Yes, it's kinda hard since Aphrodite knows the secrets of making love."

"Such science. If you need help just ask me. I'm not high level but I know my way around."

"I'll keep that in mind." Alcezar Jafar smirks at her.

Screama came out of the room with a box filled with ingredients, "Phew. Okay, here's everything. You're lucky you got the last pair of angel wings."

"Angel wings?" Alcezar Jafar remember the potion of lust, "You lie. What are you making?"

"Something." Tamar giggles, "Alright. Alright. I'm doing an experiment. The ability to fly using animal like features. I've been doing this for awhile. I really make healing potions for my experiments. It's a very long process."

"I bet." Alcezar said as he look the time, "We better go to the club."

"Alright let me just put my box in the cart and will go. Thanks, auntie. Your the best."

"Your welcome. See you at the club."

"Alright, bye." Tamar said as she hug her grandaunt. They left out of the shop.

* * *

><p>Alcezar Jafar and Tamar walk together seeing everyone around them dressed up and trick or treating. "So, are you and Than a thing?" The pale demigod finally asked.<p>

"No." Tamar blushed, "We're just friends."

"Oh really?"

"What? We are just friends and that's alright with me." Tamar said in all honesty.

"Yet, you two flirt and give stares for a bit."

"What? I do not stare at him like Eris." Tamar said, "I just find his facial structure interesting and you have amazing cheekbones." She pinches Alcezar Jafar which cause him to grunt at her.

Tamar giggles at him. "So, what about you and Eris?"

"Oh hush it." Alcezar Jafar said.

"Come on. You can always talk to me. We are very much alike except I don't got this dark sexy charms and I'm very happy, always smiling, bubbly of the sort."

"Oh ha. ha. Ha- wait, you think I'm sexy?" Alcezar Jafar stare at her with curiosity.

Tamar gave another burst of giggles she pitches Alcezar Jafar's cheeks once more. "Ae, your so cute asking questions."

"I'm being serious Tammy." Alcezar Jafar grunts annoyed.

"Okay. Okay. Hehehe, your like eye candy for most of the girls back at the club. I mean, seriously you dark this sexy allure going on and a lot of girls like that and i think your sexy, too. You got amazing body, great hair, beautiful eyes I could stare for days and your voice is pretty hot." Tamar said.

Alcezar Jafar blinks for a minute and saw Tamar fixing her dress. "Thank you?"

"A.J, you don't have to thank me. I'm just saying the truth."

"But, you like Than?"

"Than is cute, too but, I don't stare as much since, he always stares at him." Tamar hummed.

Alcezar Jafar snorted, "So, tell me anyone you have interest?"

"Ohh, are you asking me out?" Tamar flirted. "Cuz, i wouldn't say no."

"No! I'm just curious."

"Ae, look at you wanting me to be happy." Tamar giggles, "Alright, Romeo, I'll be your date for Than's party."

"What?" Alcezar Jafar stood in shock, "No!"

Tamar laughs, "I'm just playing. Relax. Come on, let's go before everyone starts to ask questions about us." Alcezar Jafar follows her.

* * *

><p>At the House of Mouse the party was going crazy. Everyone was there and they were having the time of their lives. Many people came for the Halloween party and the others came for Thanatos' birthday. The dance floor was covered with hyper teenagers and kids while their parents were sitting by their dinner tables. Many of the parents were to busy talking to their friends and weren't paying attention to the dance floor. The teenagers were passing around weed and booze as they dance. Envy and Jason were busy talking to Hades and Persephone about a movie they went to watch. Envy had her two year old son on her lap dress up as a skeleton. Little Hades was chewing on his cheese sticks.<p>

"I really liked 22 Jump Street it was very funny." Envy bursts into giggles.

Hades laughs, "Yeah, it was funny."

"Ma!" Little Hades tug on her dress, "Ma!"

"What happen, baby?" Envy cooes at her adorable son.

"Ma!" Little Hades pointed at the menu for pizza.

Envy giggles, "It's coming, sweetie. Just wait." Little Hades snuggles against her.

"Oh, he's so cute. Can I hold him?" Persephone asked.

"Sure. Pumpkin, you want to go with tia?" Envy asked her son.

Little Hades nodded he reached out for Persephone and she holds him. "So cute and quiet."

"Yeah, what's up with him? He wasn't like your other kids. I mean, Tammy and Nite were normal and the twins were crazy and this one is mute." Hades asked, "My brats were the same. Well, Mac being the odd one."

"We have no idea." Jason said, "He always been like that."

"I think he just likes it." Envy said.

* * *

><p>"Like Wow, man." Macaria inhale the Hookah with Ceilo and Star.<p>

"Tell me about it." Ceilo giggles as they were eating special brownies. They didn't know it had weed in it because Sinbad was the one that gave them some.

Star laughs outloud, "You know what's funny."

"What?"

"The word balloon!" Star giggles.

"Balloon." The other two girls said slowly and burst out laughing.

"Like wow man."

Macaria thought for a moment, "You know… Everyone asks where's waldo but did anyone ask how's waldo?"

"Whoa!" Star stood awestruck.

"Whoa! Mind blow." Ceilo said as she did an explosion mind blowing effect.

* * *

><p>"Can you stop touching me?" Thanatos fumed at Eris.<p>

Eris smirks, "Come on, Thanny. Let's go have some fun- I mean real fun!"

"Hell nah!"

Savannah rolled her eyes. Oh brother… she thought. She wonders when Alcezar Jafar will get here. At least, she have somethings to talk about. "Yo, Sav…" Ceilo slurred as she began walking super slow, "Where'sss my sista?"

"Say sista slow." Star giggles.

Macaria laughs, "Sissstttaa."

"Are you guys okay?"

"Ye…yeah." They slurred.

Thanatos smirks, "You guys are so faded."

"Nu-huh!"

"Where's my sista?" Ceilo stomp her foot on the ground. "Whoa! the world is spinning."

Macaria bursts into giggles, "Say spinning slowly. Heheheheheh."

"Spinning." Star let it roll off her tongue.

Thanatos arched his eyebrows, "What the heck did you do?"

"We ate some… bro-brownies." Macaria said, "It was so yummy ."

"Okay, I'm taking you to mom and dad and you two need your parents." Thanatos got up to take his younger sister to his parents and Tamar's sibling to their parents. Luckily he was saved he didn't have to be around Eris. That girl is sure is thirsty he thought.

* * *

><p>"So, we played Cards Against Humanity before Hades and I really do enjoy it but when your drunk you tend to get mad when we play board games." Envy said.<p>

Persephone nodded, "Sweet-flames, you get very competitive."

"Nuh-huh. I can very well control myself."

Jason snorted, "You burn a hole in our carpet." He mentions the time they were invited their game night at Envy's and Jason's house. Hades was so mad he throw a fireball at the floor.

"Can you blame me?"

"We'll play but drinking have to limited since I don't want my whole house burn down over a game." Envy warned at Hades like she was his older sister.

"Pfft, what about him? He cries when he lose." Hades said pointing at Jason.

"I do not!"

"Well, when your drunk you get sensitive, honey." Envy spoke the truth.

Persephone giggles as she hold Little Hades in her arms. They all order pizza with extra cheese and half the side had worms for Hades. Little Hades saw the pizza Persephone took small bites at it. Big black eyes stare at the group talking this was his chance. He leaned a bit to reach the pizza he wanted the cheese! As he took the pizza biting it he took off the cheese. "Baby!" He heard his godmother gasping. He looks up seeing Persephone smiling down at him and the other group. "He took the whole cheese off the pizza!" The Goddess giggles as she help Little Hades eat the cheese without dropping it.

"Hahaha!" The rest laughs. Jason smirks, "He sure loves cheese."

"Sweetie, must be hungry about now. I'll order another pizza for him but extra extra cheesy." Envy said.

Hades nodded, "Let me get the waiter." He uses his smoke hands to get Goofy, "Oy, I shoulda pick a better one."

"Heya, Envy." Goofy waved, "What can i get ya?"

"I'll have a pizza with extra extra cheese, Quesadilla, and-" Little Hades cut her off, "Ma! Pie!"

"No sweetie you ate-" She frowned seeing Little Hades make this pout where he quiver his lips and his eyes grew big and teary, no one can never refuse, "mama?" She sighs, "and a slice of pumpkin pie with whip cream on top."

"Sure thing. Your order will be coming up soon." Goofy wrote it down as he went back to the crowd taking other orders.

"Boy, he got you in his control." Hades smiled amused.

"Awe, but who could say no to this cutie pie." Persephone cooed hugging the boy tightly in her arms, "I think he got the Aphrodite charm."

"The Aphrodite charm?" Jason asked.

"It's were children of Aphrodite have this ability to charm people with one stare. It's one way to hypnotize people's sexual desires." Persephone hummed.

"Ah. So that explains why Nite flirts with one of the Aphrodite's daughters back at the camp." Jason said then look at his son, "but he's not from Aphrodite."

"It's not only Aphrodite's ability I have it to, you know." Persephone snorted, "All the goddesses have it. It's just Aphrodite use it the most. Anyway, little Hades must've got it when Aphrodite gave him the gift of beauty."

"Mmm," Little Hades chew on his cheese.

"Yeesh, not only he'll get girls after him but beasts, monsters, and guys." Hades said.

Envy giggles, "My little pumpkin is gonna be a trained looker." Little Hades bursts into small giggles.

At the same time Thanatos was holding Macaria's hand and Ceilo's because they couldn't walk right. "Mom! Dad! We got a problem." Thanatos said.

"What happen?"

"Oohhh shhh let's her the words coming out of his mouth." Macaria said to the the twins.

"They're high…" Thanatos said.

"WHAT!?" Hades bursts into flames.

Envy and Jason gasps as they got up to see Star and Ceilo, "Oh sweetie, your high as fuck!" Envy said seeing Ceilo's eyes. Jason checked Star's eyes and nodded.

"What did you give them?" Persephone asked Thanatos as she check Macaria. Normally, gods have to take large amounts to get high.

"How da fuck should I know?" Thanatos asked out loud, "They just came to me like that."

"Hahahaha, Thanatos has a big head." Ceilo snickers as she leans on her mother.

"Mom, what big eyes you have?" Macaria slurred.

"Oy, I always she was blazen with them." Hades said.

Envy put her hands on her hip, "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing… I just mean- never mind."

"Hades, I would never let my babies smoke at this age."

"What about Zag and-"

"They are mature enough to handle it." Envy said.

"I'm so hungry!" Star said, "I want pizza!"

"Mmm!" The girls saw the large pizza on the table and started to chow down. They ate like animals. Ceilo and Star were next Little Hades who was staring at them with shock and anger. They were eating his slice.

"No! Mine!" Little Hades pushes the two with his chubby hands seeing Ceilo and Star moving away from his slice. "Mama!" Little Hades whimpers.

"Oh baby! Come here." Envy Picked up her son, "Don't worry another slice is coming for you with lots of cheese."

Thanatos was in shock seeing how three preteen girls were able to chow down food like there was no tomorrow. "Mmm, so good." Ceilo said.

"What do we do now?" Envy asked Persephone.

"I guess we have to wait until they are back to normal. I could reverse it but it'll be painful."

"Oh goodness, no. Let them get over it." Envy said to Persephone as they watch their daughters. Little Hades plays with his mother's hair. Thanatos rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p>Alcezar Jafar and Tamar walks into the club seeing a lot of people in the party. Trixella was dressed as a diva and was talking on the phone, "I don't care how you kill them! Just do it and make it fast or else my mother will deport you back to your country!" She hung up her cell phone in rage.<p>

Tamar sighs, "I better go and cheer her up before she loses it."

"I'll follow since I don't see Thanatos, Eirs, or Savannah around." Alcezar Jafar said as they went over to Tamar's friends. It was surprising to see Tamar being friends with one of the toughest villains children around. On the table there was Trixella daughter of Cruella De-vil. She has a very bad temper and can easily ruin everyone lives with one click of a button. Alcezar Jafar knew her because they had talked about business and accounting one time. Then, next to her was Scarlet daughter of Captain James Hook and Wendy. The female teenage pirate is stunning to look at. No man has refused her. She had long raven black wavy hair, big black eyes, a cute mole on the corner of her top lip and red lips. She may be beautiful but she is no fool. She's very smart and can strategize at the most impossible task. Next to her was princess Rose aka the Black princess of Hearts. Unlike her temperamental mother, The Red Queen of Hearts, she is very calm and find peace within herself but she can get very nasty when it comes to getting what she wants. Lastly, the last blond female of the group named Bonnie. She is known to be the daughter of Gaston and one of the triplets mothers. Though her father have a boring and lame history of being a villain he is still considered one of the badest villains around. Though Bonnie isn't stupid like her father but she is very smart, cunning, and can lie amazly. The girl has a two face one being the most beautiful and shy girl around to the most deadly murderous witch girl around.

"Hey, guys!" Tamar waves at the girls.

"Hey!" The girls smiles until they saw the handsome most popular villain around… Alcezar Jafar. Ohhh Scandalous they thought. Their smiles went wicked and wider, "And who's is this?" Bonnies smiles.

"Come on, you guys know." Tamar said.

"But, we're friends you should introduce us to your… date." Trixella smirks widely has her mood lighten up.

"Alright. This is Aleczar Jafar and not my date." Tamar said.

Alcezar Jafar saw Scarlet rolling her eyes as she took a sip of her red wine. "I don't suppose all of you rare jealous that I'm actually her date." He said with a scowl.

The girls glare at him back. "You wish! I have no time for boys." Trixella said.

Scarlet said, "I'm not allow to date neither is Rose."

"I have boys already getting my drinks." Bonnie said checking her nails "Besides, I have one in mind." She stare loving at the handsome prince from afar. Tamar and the other girls rolled their eyes and giggles. Bonnie had a huge crush on Prince Alan the son of King Adam and Queen Belle. The boy is the most handsomest hero around and Bonnie wants him.

"Please, you can have Sinbad with a snap of a finger yet, you like a bookworm." Rose scowls.

"I don't care. He's gorgeous." Bonnie sighs thinking about Prince Alan.

Tamar giggles while Trixella asked, "Why don't you ask him?"

Bonnie made a loud gasp, "How could you say that? I am a villain! My love for him is forbidden! It's like Romeo and Juliet without the suicide and crazy pedophile Pomeo crap going around. Besides, going up to him is so unlady like." She took out her fan and started fanning herself, "I have standards. He should be the one asking me!"

"I get it." Scarlet spoke up, "You're afraid if he rejects you and embarrass you in front of a whole crowd."

"Shut up!" Bonnie hissed as the girls laughs at her.

"Really? Punch him in the dick!" Rose said, "That'll work or threaten- either way is good."

Tamar rolled her eyes, "AJ stay- i'll be back in jiffy." The brunette said as she went into the crowd.

* * *

><p>"So, I found how doing anal isn't so bad…" Sinbad said to the other princes.<p>

Prince Charming and Snow White's son blushes, "Really? I could never do that!"

"Dude, seriously?" His best friend gave him a what da fuck face.

Prince Alan rolled his eyes as he stare to the other side seeing Bonnie with the other girls. Gosh, she sure is pretty and perfect. "Hey! Looks who's coming over the table! It's Tamar!" Prince Alexander (Cinderella and Prince Charming 2's eldest son).

"What a babe!" The other princes agree.

They saw the female walking over the table with a smile. "Hey guys."

"hey." Some couldn't even talk when seeing one of the hottest girls around.

"Prince Alan…" The prince shot his head up seeing Tamar smiling at him, "can i have a word with you, please?"

"Um.. sure" Prince Alan blushed. Normally, he talk to Tamar during their book club but this time it's like she wants to ask him for something. is it a date?

"Da fuck! What he got that we don't?" one of the prince said.

* * *

><p>Tamar and Prince Alan were in the back rooms. "Um.. Tammy before we do anything else- please, I'm interested in someone and I cannot-"<p>

"Whoa! Whoa! Slow down, Romeo. I'm not here to ask you to be my date- your a cool guy friend and I like you like that."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Sorry, if you were-"

"No! that's great! I mean- oh boy." Prince Alan sighs, "I like this girl and- and I want to ask her for a dance but I'm scared if she reject me. I mean- she is a villain and- and they tend to ruin everyones lives but she's different. I'm sorry if I'm saying this. I just need to talk to someone."

"That's why I'm here." Tamar said with a smile, "Ask her. I know she'll be really happy if you ask her- she is old fashion. Even if she says no what could she do?"

"Break my heart into a billion pieces."

"It's better to know then not know."

"True. Alright! i'll ask her. Thanks, Tammy." Prince Alan said as he hugs her and left. "I owe you one."

"Alright!" Tamar follows.

* * *

><p>Melinoe was staring off. She was busy listening to one of the gothic toons around. It wasn't good nor bad but okay for her. She just wish she was at home doing her job. She watched Thanatos sitting with his friend being bored then she saw Tamar's group of friends. Aleczar Jafar was sitting uncomfortable because to the girls She decides to sit with Tamar and her friends.<p>

"Hey, Mel. How's things?" Scarlet said.

Melinoe smirks, "Gloomy and depressing just the way I like it."

"Cheers to that mate." Scarlet said hold her glass of wine.

Trixella was arguing with Rose. "Excuse me!? I don't fucking understand how's your kingdom works!"

"Maybe if you fucking listen when I showed you around we wouldn't have any problems with the Animals! Or maybe your to fucking busy giving anal sex to boys!" Rose scowls.

"Fuck you!" Trixella growls.

"Fuck you, cunt!" Rose scowls back.

Rose was fanning herself feeling a bit awkward. She still hasn't lost her virginity unlike Rose and Trixella. Scarlet was so unclear she always give grunts and rolled her eyes. So far, it's Tamar and her are the last.

Melinoe whispers to Scarlet, "What are they talking about?"

"Boring business issues. Apparently, Trixella's mother wants Wonderland's animals because of their lovely furs and some issues came along so, the Red Queen is trying to deal with the riots."

"Oh joy! Will there be blood and death?" Melinoe asks.

"Of course! My mother already send many to be beheaded. Now, my river is known to be the Blood River because all the dead bodies and heads." Rose yells at Trixella, "Now my river is shit!"

"Beautiful." Melinoe smirks widely.

Scarlet sighs, "Enough! I'm already getting a headache with your childish complaints. What's done is done?"

"Yes. Please, stop talking about dismemberment it gets me nauseous." Bonnie said with disgust as she waves her fan.

"The smell is unpleasant!" Rose scowls.

Alcezar Jafar spoke up, "After a few months you'll get use to it."

"Yuck!" Bonnie said, "I do not tolerate such disgust of dead bodies and blood. If it was me as the Queen I will have the rioters rot in prison instead of killing them. In my world its never like that."

"Bonnie?" The blond stopped talking hearing a deep male voice. Could it be? She turns around to see Prince Alan. The prince looked like a sexy god!

Rose palms were sweaty. She froze until Scarlet nudge her, "Um yes!"

"I was wondering…." Prince Alan stumble on his words as he began to sweat, "maybe- you could- I don't know some how-" Tamar face palm herself knowing Alan would get nervous. Bonnie was blushing seeing how Alan was stumbling his words. Was he nervous because he went to the villain's side? Then, again the villain side and hero side had die long time ago with live action movies like Maleficent. Where the villain was actually a hero or between which ever. Then again, not many didn't approve and still stay villains and heroes side. She notices a lot of the villains teenagers scowls at the prince.

Rose and Trixella scowls at the prince for taking forever getting to the point. "Maybe we could…-" Rose snapped, "Just get on with it and get out of here! Jesus! I swear I was about to shove a stick up your ass!"

Bonnie gasps, "Rose!"

"What this piece of shit was taking forever!" Rose snarled.

Prince Alan frowned, "No. She's right- maybe I should-" Tamar pitches his back and clear her throat, "Prince Alan remember what I said it's better to know then don't know, humph,"

Prince Alan nodded he finally got the courage he needed. He stood tall and proud, "Miss Bonnie, would you like to dance with me? I would be honor such a beautiful girl would be my date for the rest of the night." Bonnie blushed bright red at awe. She saw Prince Alan hold out his hand and she took it.

"Of course, you can!" Bonnie smiles widely. The two were in arm to arm as they walk to the dance floor with big smiles on their faces.

"Finally!" Rose said out loud, "I thought he would never have the balls to do it."

Tamar giggles, "All he needed was a little push."

Alcezar Jafar spoke, "So, you were cupid?"

"Yup! Now, ladies if you excuse me. I must help A.J find his friends. I bet you were bored listening to our conversations. Oh and hey Melinoe!"

"Hello, Tammy." Melinoe said she was busy talking with Scarlet.

Alcezar Jafar got up, "To my surprise no I wasn't bored but in shock."

"That's good to know. Oh wait, I have to change my outfit to my dress this one is hard to move around." Tamar said as she rushes back to the rooms. Alcezar Jafar rolled his eyes as he follows.

* * *

><p>"YO! This is Dj the DJ Jr." The Dj said on the microphone, "Who's ready to turnt it up!?" The crowd cheers out loud. "Awe, yeah! Let's crank this up!" The Dj started playing a more upbeat and hyper song.<p>

Thanatos saw Tamar and Alcezar Jafar finally at his table. He stares at Tamar's red dress. He likes it. "Hello!" Tamar smirks.

"Well, looks who came. Did you two fuck each other in the back rooms?" Eris asked.

Alcezar Jafar grunts, "No."

"Tamar rolled her eyes, "Hey, Than."

"Hey, babe." Thanatos smirks widely.

Tamar playful ruffles his hair, "How about a dance?"

"Oh babe, you asking me out?"

"Hmmm, maybe." Tamar smiles, "Come on, Romeo. I want to dance with the birthday boy."

"Let's dance." Thanatos smirks as he took Tamar to the dance floor.

Alcezar Jafar clears his throat at Savannah, "Wanna dance?"

"Hmmm, yes." Savannah smiles as she took AJ's hand. They left Eris alone and upset.

The Goddess of Discord until she saw Sinbad, "You! Let's dance!"

"Whatever." Sinabd shrugs as he took the goddess to the dance floor.

* * *

><p>The party went crazy and wild. Everyone was on the dance floor grinding and having fun. Melinoe and Scarlet we're talking about books while Trixella was arguing with Rose about sex. Bonnie and Alan dance together. Envy just love seeing the teens having fun. She notices Star and Ceilo were snoozing on the side of the booths with Macaria. Little Hades giggles as they sleep he took another slice of the pizza in his mouth as he watches them sleep. As the party went on many have came for Thanatos' birthday knowing the God of Death knows how to party.<p>

Envy brought out the birthday cake and everyone had said their happy birthdays. Thanatos had massive of presents. Hades had gave a speech. "Happy birthday, dude." Nite patted on Thanatos' back, "Its a little something when you get bored." Thanatos smirks seeing a pound a weed and porn magazines in his bag.

"Thanks, dude." Thanatos smirks widely.

Tamar laughs, "Really? Porn and weed?"

"Hey, I heard its a stressful job. He needs something to chill." Nite said.

Tamar laughs as she handed Thanatos her present, "Here, it's not great like Nite."

Thanatos opens to see the Godfather collection and a golden watch, "Nice. I like this. thanks, Tamz."

"That's not all." She kisses him on the cheek, "happy birthday!"

"Come here!" Thanatos dip her and kiss her on the mouth, "Now that's a birthday kiss!"

Tamar snorted, "Fine. You want that way. Here!" She dip Thanatos and tongue kiss him while everyone watches.

"Whoa! Kiss him good, Tammy!" Rose and Trixella cheers.

Scarlets chuckles, "Look at her go!"

"I didn't know this was legal!" Thanatos said he got kiss marks around his face and had a goofy smile on his face. This was an awesome halloween and birthday.

* * *

><p>AN: I wanted do a Halloween one shot but, I haven't had time and cut it short. Oh well. here it is. It wasn't the best but ehh. Peace!<p> 


End file.
